


girly girls

by patal



Category: LoliRock (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-10
Updated: 2018-01-10
Packaged: 2019-03-02 22:52:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13328106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/patal/pseuds/patal
Summary: talia wears a dress.





	girly girls

**Author's Note:**

> this is the worst fic I've ever written in my opinion but since I wrote it I want on here, so uh, yeah.

For mephisto girly girls were the best kind of girls, mostly because they loved to wear dresses and he loved to see girls wearing those. He thought dresses really brought out the beauty in them. He had already taken a likening to both iris and auriana with the dresses they often would wear around town. It wasn’t just those two he liked though. There were a lot of girls in sunny bay after all. All of which seemed to enjoy wearing dresses and bringing out their true beauty as well. 

 

mephisto! A burgundy haired teen yelled as she made her over to her twin who was sitting down on the edge of a high up building watching all the pretty girly girls in their cute dresses. There you are! I’ve been looking all over for you! She yelled angrily! 

Why? What’s up sis, He asked in confusion. 

I’ve just come up with a plan for us to get the oracle gem that involves us attacking them before one of their little concerts. His twin told him.

But what good would that do? They could still transform concert or no concert mephisto said going back to his girly girl watching venture. 

That’s where your wrong mephisto the eldest twin told him, they won’t be able to transform with a crowd of people around them she told her brother. 

But they can still crystallize the crowd and then transform mephisto shrugged now looking at a pretty and curvy girl who wearing a dark pink mini dress with puffy sleeves and matching heels. She had long hair with giant black curls going down her shoulders whose mocha skin was slightly flashed red from the heat of sunnybay.

The burgundy haired girl folded her arms and now wore an evil grin on her face. Don’t you know that thousands of people show up for their concerts? They’ll never be able to use that crystallization magic on all of them. Their princesses not queens after all. 

mephisto had now turned around and gave his sister a look of shock and jumped up from where he was sitting. That could actually work he said loudly with confidence. Well Of course it can it’s my idea isn’t it? Now come we need to tell gramoor the eldest twin teleported. Right behind you sis! mephisto shouted right before teleporting as well.

~

oh come on talia! You have to wear it! The dress was partially made for you! It’s even blue! The booming voice of the red heads shouts could be heard from all over from the girls backstage room. Even a few birds that had been sitting on top of the lolirock stage had taken flight after hearing the loud noise.

Look aurirana I’m not wearing it! Whether it’s just for a concert or not! It’s just way to not my style. Besides I could never pull the girly girl look off. 

auriana shook her head in disagreement that isn’t true talia, I think you’d pull it off perfectly. I mean you already pretty anyway, so if anything the dress will dress will only add to your beauty and make it even more outstanding than before! Or at least I think that’s how that usual works, iris said now pausing in slight confusion. 

talia looked at the blonde girl and then back to the dress the was still holding out in front of her and sighed in defect. Alright fine I’ll wear it but only because the concert starts soon and there’s no time to get a different costume on such notice. Talia decided she needed to start seeing their costumes before show time. The red head and blonde cheered in victory at eldest girl decision. 

~

ok they should be back stage right now, so all we have to do is wait for them to come out and then we strike! The burgundy girl quietly shouted. 

What we have to wait! But that’s so boring mephisto said quickly taking a seat in the floor frustration. 

You fool! Stop complaining! It won’t be long anyway! in fact they should be exiting right a-bout now! 

Just then stage door opened revealing two of the lolirock girls. 

Don’t take to long talia were due on stage in like five minutes, the blonde told her golden eyed friend while leavening alongside the red head yeah and don’t worry amazing iris winked before walking out. as they started making their way to the stage until they saw the evil twins causing the girls to stop in their tracks.

What are doing here iris yelled already ready to transform, her hand going over to hold heart pendent around her neck. Not so fast princess. Don’t forget where you are now, wouldn’t want go disappointing your fans by deciding to fight us instead of performing now would you? The female twin said smugly and iris growled. What do want iris asked. Yeah why did you have to go attacking us before a concert! Auriana yelled.

I’m sorry cutie but that’s not going to happen, mephisto said to the red head while getting into a fighting stance. You’re coming with us! Whether you like it or not praxina spoke.

We’ll see about that, Iris princess of ephedia. auriana princess of volta! 

The girls yelled out their names and realms and transformed. The fight had begun and now had been going on for at least a whole minute now. iris and auriana did a double team attack on praxina and it was at this monument mephisto realized one of the girls was missing.

Hey where’s the other one! mephisto yelled and looked around the hall way. Huh, what’s going on out here! The golden eyed girl said after opening up the studios stage room door. Ah there she is? mephisto completely froze and turned red as a tomato from the sight he was might with.

The princess of xeris was dressed in one of the most elegant and beautiful blue and silver short dress stopping just little above her knees, Layers of sliver all around the bottom of it with white ruffles underneath. She had on sliver heels and her hair was curled and had been put up in to bun. Her lips were painted a glossy red black eye liner around her eyes with blue eye shadow.

mephisto was at lost for words, this was the first time he had ever seen talia in dress (he didn’t really consider her magical girl dress a real dress, it was more like a uniform if anything anyway). He had completely about the reason he was there and the fight going on in the back ground. He just stood there with his mouth open and then began to point an ocuseing finger at the beauty. 

Why are you so pretty now! (He knew pretty didn’t began to describe it, she was absolutely stunning! had she always been that beatiful?

What? Talia blushed and half shouted, what are you talking about? Just than the sound of praxina yelling got both their attention. 

mephisto! What are you doing get over here and help me! 

R-right the youngest twin said teleporting over to help his sister by then talia had transformed and joined iris and aurirana. Together they performed the cgfggffg spell effetely getting rid of the evil twins.

~ 

mephisto you ruined the plan! What happened to you! The eldest twin yelled in anger. 

Well you see praxina. mephisto said and looked over at the colorful lolirock stage. I think I might be in love. 

Praxina gave him un amused look before giving him a death glare and teleported away to clear her head. mephisto however stayed there and sighed dreamily to himself about the beautiful girl he had seen. 

Wow! She was like the most beautiful girl I’ve ever seen. Wait, he paused talia is the most beautiful girl I’ve ever seen? mephisto said to himself in confusion. Who would have thought that under all that tomboy laid such a beauty.


End file.
